Question: Express the decimal as a percent. $1.366$
Explanation: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.366 = \dfrac{136.6}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.366} = 136.6\%$ $136.6$ per hundred = $136.6$ per cent = $136.6$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.